remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Neosapien Commonwealth
The Neosapien Commonwealth (also referred as the Neosapien Empire, Neosapien Order, Martian Commonwealth, Phaeton's regime) was the commonwealth built by the Neosapiens under Phaeton's leadership after the Second Neosapien Revolt and their conquest of the Homeworlds. The term "commonwealth" is used because some Terrans (homo sapiens) were almost as prominent figures in the Neosapien regime as the Neosapiens themselves - most notably, Amanda Connor. Government :For the backstory of the Commonwealth, see Neosapien. History Despite the partial success of the Neosapien Revolt, only a handful of them had gained civil rights. Phaeton, the governor-general of Mars, began building a fleet by converting the factories on Mars so they could build weapons without raising concern among the Homeworlds Congress. This was similar to the strategy used by Adolf Hitler in the Third Reich. The first to discover Phaeton's plan was, Gidas, his Finance Minister, who noticed that the Martian treasury had been drained and that industrial production had fallen to a record low. However, he was intercepted by Phaeton's agents and executed. When Exofleet was deployed to fight the Pirate Clans War, thousands of E-frames and hundreds of ships had already been built and were ready for combat. Soon afterwards, "Operation Destiny" (after the "Neosapien manifest destiny" proclaimed by Phaeton) was activated. The Neosapiens quickly overwhelmed the nearly defenseless Venus and Earth, but a distress signal was sent to Exofleet. The Pirate Clans War was forgotten and Exofleet returned to the Homeworlds, only to lose the Second Battle of Earth. Exofleet then retreated to Io and later allied with the Pirate Clans, who allowed Exofleet to use their base at Chaos. Meanwhile, the Earth Resistance and Venus Resistance had been formed and began to attack the Neosapien military. Initially, the resistence refused to work with Exofleet due to the lack of action and the severe suffering inflicted on the civilians. To counter this threat, the Neosapiens introduced mandatory registration with undesirables being formally exiled to Venus, though unknown to Terrans, they were actually sent to die into the Sun. An occupation committee was established which worked with collaborators to suppress rebellion and Chicago was renamed "Phaeton City", the capital of the Neosapien Commonwealth. When it became clear that Exofleet personnel were working with the resistance forces to sabotage the Commonwealth, the Neosapiens built GRAF Shields on the Homeworlds. This allowed the fleet to search for Exofleet. Simultaneously, the civilians on Venus were subjected to scorched earth tactics to starve them to death. Within one year the Neosapiens had achieved dominance over the Homeworlds. Beliefs The Neosapien Order was a belief that was proposed by Phaeton's Regime which stated that the Neosapiens were genetically and culturally more advanced and evolved compared to Terrans. Thus, according to this, it should be the Neosapiens who should rule the Solar System and the universe beyond. This form of manifest destiny was a guiding role in Phaeton's government which treated Terrans as a lower race and thus were second class citizens. The dictates of the Order would have eventually meant Humanity's extinction in the eventual future. Military The Neosapien military's true might was seen during the Neosapien War when thousands of E-frames and hundreds of warships were constructed in secret. The core of the military was the Neosapien Fleet which was commanded by Neosapien Command. The development of GRAF Shield technology would have made the Homeworlds nearly invulnerable until the accidental destruction of the Venus Fleet, during the Second Battle of Venus, resulted in the shields being de-activated. During the Neosapien War, the Neosapien Fleet consisted of 3 sub-fleets. The Earth Fleet and the Mars Fleet were composed of hundreds of ships. They saw combat during the major battles, such as the Second Battle of Earth and the Third Battle of Earth. The Earth Fleet also saw combat during the Blockade of Io and the Battle of Sinope. The Venus Fleet was a smaller fleet stationed at Venus. The overall command of these forces was handled by the Minister of War. The Earth Fleet was temporarily supported by the Fusion Pulse Cannon, which gave the Commonwealth a long range weapon against Exofleet. The Commonwealth also possessed large scale ground forces such as the Neosapien Infantryman, the Neosapien Mars Security Vehicle, and the Neosapien Hovertank. The later development of the Neo Warriors and Neo Lords provided a contingent of shock troops. Characters Note: Many Neosapiens on the list were killed at least once. Therefore, it is difficult to know when a Neosapien is dead. Ruler *Phaeton Generals *Shiva *Draconis *Typhonus *Livia *Drusus Commanders *Glycon *Thrax Second in Command *Medusa Officer *Telemachus Civilians *Galba *Livanus *Praetorius *Stentor *Xenobius Collaborators *Amanda Connor *Reed Category:Faction